A Yukata For Naruto
by Moi Fah
Summary: It's time for Konoha's Kimono Festival, and Hinata is pushed into asking Naruto to come with her. Will he come with her, or stay home due to a wadrobe malfunction?


_**yukata- a light, cotton summer kimono**_

**A Yukata For Naruto**

'The Kimono Festival', Hinata thought to herself as she sat in the sparring room in the Hyuuga household, 'It's only a month away, isn't it? I wonder if...Naruto-kun...' Hinata thought blushing unable to finish her thoughts as she daydreamed about Naruto in his kimono.

Hinata shook her head fiercely shaking the image from her mind. "Hey, Hinata, you're red. Do you have a fever?" asked Kiba, her teammate and older-brother figure. Kiba and Shino had come to her home on her request to train there instead of at the training ground where the familiar three wooden posts awaited genin.

"N-No...Kiba-kun, I'm fine." she answered with a nod of her head. It was okay around Kiba and Shino for her. She wouldn't get all blushy and stupid in front of them, but only because she knew there was no room for it. The two wouldn't stand by and let Hinata feel afraid in front of them.

Hinata got to her feet, as Shino headed for the exit, "We should probably call it a day. Hinata looks tired." Kiba nodded in response and agreement, and calling Akamaru to his side, they all left.

'Oh, if only you guys knew...' Hinata thought with a hint of sadness. Anyone could tell that she had a crush on Naruto...except Naruto himself, of course. She had even once blabbed to Sakura her secret feelings. Sakura had merely laughed though, and promised that she wouldn't reveal Hinata's feelings for her. Another matter, she knew Kiba and Shino could tell as well. Shino didn't really seem to care that much, but Kiba...that was a different story.

She wouldn't lie to herself or anyone else, she occasionally felt love between her and Kiba, but she knew her thoughts would eventually drift back to Naruto. But was that really the problem here?

**-A Few Weeks Later-**

"Come on, Hinata! You wanted to know, so you are going to ask him!!" Sakura encouraged as she literally pushed Hinata on her heels to Naruto's house.

"B-But...Sakura-chan...I-I c-can't..." Hinata stuttered, realizing that she was only a few feet from Naruto's home.

The entire reason she and Sakura had come on this "mission" was so Hinata could ask Naruto if he planned to go to Konoha's Annual Kimono Festival. Sakura already knew the answer of course, but she wanted Hinata ask him herself. It would probably push their relationship to a new level, thought Sakura, and I'm just the one to play cupid here.

When they were close enough, Sakura grabbed her sleeve and pulled her to the front door, and then knocked lightly so it seemed like Hinata had knocked herself. At the slightest hint of the doorknob turning, Sakura jumped into the air and out of sight. Hinata panicked to say the least when she turned around and saw that Sakura had abandoned her.

"Hm...? Oh, Hinata, what's up?" Naruto greeted, giving her his usual goofy looking grin. He stood in the doorway wearing his normal orange jumpsuit along with his everyday blue sandals. His Konoha headband glinted in the afternoon sunlight that was slowly disappearing.

There was a moment of silence...

"Um, Hinata? Was there something you needed, or did you just want to say 'hi'?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes so tight that his pupils were no longer visible; another one of his traits that never went unnoticed by Hinata. "Hey, do I need to go beat Neji up again?" he asked cheerfully, trying to make her smile and cease her lips from quivering so much.

"Huh? Well...I guess I'll see you around..." Naruto said with a slight frown that Hinata saw. Regaining her senses, her hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder, "Hold on!"

-**On A Nearby Rooftop**-

"Allright! Cha! One step forward!" Sakura cheered punching mid-air and letting InnerSakura come out for a minute.

**-Back With Naruto And Hinata-**

Well, she thought, she had grabbed his shoulder. Now what? I least he hadn't shut her outside and left her standing on the brink of tears.

"I knew it! You do need my awesome ninja skills for something! Dattebayo!" Naruto laughed and Hinata let out a smile laugh, still keeping her cheeks quite rosy.

"Hey, you smiled! You know, I don't think I've ever really noticed, but you're a lot prettier when you smile." Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she forgot to breath. She forgot she was in Konoha...she forgot she was even on planet Earth...all that mattered was that Naruto thought her smile was pretty.

**-Back With Sakura-**

"Cha!! Another step forward!! I knew all my pep talks would come in handy. By the way things look now, they'll be dating for sure!" Sakura cheered...until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her body froze immeadiately. Had someone seen her up here? Naruto perhaps?

'Hmm, I'll teach him!' Inner Sakura yelled clenching a fist, and pelted the "pervert" with her fists of fury.

"AH!" Sakura screamed, "Lee! What in the world?" Sakura asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Ow," he said, "Your punches hurt!" Lee smiled as he said this and began rubbing his cheek in good humor. Sakura smiled and shook her head, and then remembering herself, turned back to Naruto and Hinata.

"What are you doing up here, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked as he sat down beside her and scooted as close as possible.

"I'm watching Naruto and Hinata. Hinata wanted to ask Naruto to the Kimono Festival, and since that idiot's too stupid to realize that Hinata likes him, she's the one whose got to ask."

**-Back With Naruto and Hinata-**

"Oh, don't space out on me again!" Naruto slightly whined.

"No, I-I'm not! I mean...Naruto-kun...are you...Areyougoingtowearyourkimono?" Hinata blurted out, feeling her cheeks rise up with the heat. Oh no, she thought, she had said the wrong thing!

**-With Sakura And Lee-**

"Two steps backwards!" The two sighed heavily with anime sweatdrops.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sakura proclaimed, "How long have you been up here?"

"Ummm..." Lee stuttered, laughing nervously, "Hey, why don't you tell me happens?" Lee said scrambling to his feet and ran away jumping from roof to roof.

"Rock Lee you get back here!" Sakura yelled, now in hot pursuit of him.

**-With Naruto And Hinata-**

"My...kimono? Is that what you said?" Naruto asked with a confused look, "Am I going to wear it-OH! You mean to the Kimono Festival, right?" Hinata sighed, thank goodness he had said it for her. She nodded her head so he wouldn't hear her stuttering reply.

"Well, I had planned on it, but..." Naruto trailed off, scratching the back of his head and looking off into the distance.

"But what?" Hinata squeaked out with her hands clasped together in a worried manner.

"My kimono...I've had the same one for awhile now, and it's got a buncha holes in it and stuff. I'd feel stupid showing up like that!" Naruto laughed as Hinata's eyes sparkled. Sakura was right, she wanted an opportunity, and she had been presented with an even better one.

"A-are you g-going to go a-anyway, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked poking her fingers together in her normal fashion.

"I just told you, I don't have a kimono. There'd be no point in going-"

"Youcouldcomewithme!" Hinata blurted out again. This time, she had hit her target dead on, now all she had to do was wait for his reply.

Hinata cracked an eye open which she had shut, unable to look him in the face after such a request had come from her mouth. Naruto had a slight blush on his cheeks along with his smile,

"Sure, Hinata. Why not? I suppose I don't _**have**_ to wear a kimono to the Kimono Festival...although that's some very strange logic, huh?" The two of them laughed. Wait, Hinata thought, my shyness is disappearing? This is just like talking to Kiba-kun or Shino-kun! It's allright now! Hinata did a silent cheer in her head, altough she knew the floaty feeling she experienced when she was around him would never disappear.

**-With Sakura-**

"Rock Lee...when I find you..." Sakura growled with her hands balled into fists, "You will know the true meaning of pain, you pervert!" Sakura screamed to the surrounding trees. She had followed him to one of Konoha's enormous forests, and right now, she appeared to be only in the company of the trees. Sakura sighed, but as she turned around to go back, something landed on top of her.

"Found you!" Sakura shouted, and rolled over on top of Konoha's handsome devil, Rock Lee.

"Please don't hurt me, Sakura-chan." He pleaded slightly with fake anime tears and a sweatdrop. "Oh, well, I saved a special technique for the next person, specifically one with fuzzy eyebrows and who looks exactly like his sensei, to sneak up on me like that." Sakura said with an evil glint in her eyes, but then bent down and pressed her lips onto his.

**-A Few Days Later, With Hinata-**

"I've just got to finish this." Hinata sighed, rubbing the sweat from her brow. This had to be perfect if it was going to be for him, "Ouch!" she cried as she pricked herself with the needle yet again. And, she also heard Neji's laughter again.

"Don't laugh at me!" she called, hoping her voice would reach his ears. This had to have been the 50th time she'd said that. Hinata grumbled to herself but then cheered up as she started working on her new project.

_A yukata for Naruto._

**-Night of the Kimono Festival-**

With the help of Sakura once more, Hinata had made arrangements for her to go to Naruto's house, and they would walk to the festival from there. She smiled as her heart grew wings and threatened to fly from her chest when she thought about Naruto's gift. With some help from Hanabi, and miniscule amount of help from Neji, she had been able to finish the yukata with all of the lengths being equal and the design being symmetrical.

Hinata turned around to look at the package on her bed before leaving to ask for help with tying her obi. A blush returned to her cheeks; this truly had been an ordeal of love.

**-At Naruto's House-**

"Well, I suppose...I could try it on." Naruto thought solemnly, grimacing at his worn-out kimono. He wasn't one for fashion, but he had enough sense to know that it looked bad, not to mention that Hinata might be embarrased to be seen with him. And he didn't even want to think about what Sasuke-baka might say.

"Screw this man! I'm not going!!"

-------------

"Huh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the night air quietly. She had been standing outside his door for quite sometime, thinking on how she should go about this, and that's when she had heard him yell.

Hinata gulped, gathered her courage, gripped the package in her arms, and knocked at his door.

------------

"Oh, no" Naruto frowned, "Hinata's here already? Well, I better go tell her now so that she isn't late for the Festival." Naruto looked down as he walked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He sighed as well, he had really wanted to go...go and spend the night with Hinata-

'Woah, wait a minute!' his mind screamed. He wanted to spend the night with Hinata? Actually, he thought, it rolled off the tongue quite good.

"Naruto-kun? A-Are you home?" In that instant, Naruto didn't care anymore, he would go with her regardless, and with that he flung open the door.

"Here!" Hinata yelled, slamming a plain, white package into his gut.

"W-What's this?" Naruto asked, taking it from her hands.

"I-I made i-it f-for you, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, realizing that maybe it wasn't all right now. Maybe this wasn't like talking to Kiba-kun or Shino-kun?!

"Hinata...this is..." Naruto trailed off. Apparently, while she had been brooding, he had already opened the package and pulled out it's contents, "It's a yukata."

"I-I hope it fits you, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said, looking at the ground; the blush ever present.

"Hey, gimme just a minute. I wanna try this on!!" Naruto said with his usual overzealous nature. Hinata smiled, this night was going to be perfect.

**-At The Festival-**

"Wow, Hinata, you did a really great job on this yukata! Even the design kicks ass!" Naruto praised as he walked along side with his hands behind his head; his cotton candy and shaved ice long discarded.

Hinata responded with a 'your welcome' in between bites of her odango. Hinata reasoned that tonight coldn't get any better. She was on Cloud 9!

"Hey, loser, where did that outfit come from?" It was Sasuke, and Ino was right by his side.

Naruto scowled, "Hinata made it, you baka! Now get lost!" Hinata drowned out the rest of their arguement. Naruto was actually defending her kimono. Now that she saw it on him, it didn't look at all extravagant, but it wasn't ugly either. Besides, it was the thought that counted, right?

"Hey, Hinata." It was Ino. She had snuck away from her position around Sasuke's arm and come beside her, "Don't mind what Sasuke-baka said, I think it's great. Wished I'd have come up with an idea like that." Ino winked at her, "Don't worry, I'll take care of Sasuke when we get back home." Hinata blushed, what exactly did she mean by that?

**-With Sakura and Lee-**

"See, Lee, what did I tell you? A match made in heaven." Sakura sighed dreamily as she saw the couple walk off together from two other people she couldn't reconize.

"Like us, right?" Lee asked with a smile.

"Like us." Sakura said in an affirmative tone as she and Lee kissed again; this causing both of their drinks to fall. The two only laughed however.

By chance, Sakura happened to look over Lee's shoulder and see exactly who Naruto and Hinata were with...it was Ino-pig!

With Lee in tow, Sakura marched right up to her, "Allright, what did you say to Hinata? Nothing, I hope, that would ruin her and Naruto's strong realtionship which I heped build!"

"I helped build it too, billboard-brow!! If anything, that should help them!"

**-With Naruto and Hinata-**

Without realizing it, Naruto and Hinata had walked into a secluded part of the woods...far away from the festival. Naruto had been grumbling to himself ever since the fight with Sasuke, and Hinata had been absentmindedly listening to him and following him.

"N-Naruto-kun, we-" But Hinata was interrupted by him.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to get away for awhile. Man, does Sasuke-baka know how to ruin a night or what?" Naruto asked sitting down on top of stone, and Hinata joined him.

"I suppose so...N-Naruto-kun? I really liked th-the way you defended the yukata I-I made for you." Hinata blushed, but still not looking at him.

"How could I not? I'm really happy that you made it for me, Hinata. Would it be allright if I gave you something in return?" Hinata numbly nodded her head. Had he really gotten her something for the Kimono Festival like she had for him?

No...

It was so much better. Naruto leaned over and grabbed her lips into a soft kiss. Hinata felt she was going to faint until Naruto stood up, and pulled her against him. It was pure bliss.

**-In The Bushes-**

"Hey, TenTen, are you sure you're getting all of this?" asked Neji, who sat right beside her. He had only followed her to see what she planned on doing, not because he wanted to see his cousin make out with the "village idiot".

"Quiet, Neji-kun, or they'll hear us!" TenTen warned as she zoomed in on the couple with her new camera.

**-With Naruto and Hinata-**

When the two pulled apart, there was a blush on their faces and an awkward silence in the air. The kiss still lingered on both of their lips, and neither of them moved for what seemed like eternity.

"Hey, Hinata...we should probably be heading back now." Naruto said as Hinata nodded her head, "We can go...um, scoop goldfish or something. Come on!" Hinata smiled and laughed until her sides hurt as Naruto pulled her by her wrists, all the way back to the Festival.

"Well, as long as you're happy, Hinata." Kiba said with sad smirk as he emerged from the treetops, and Akamaru whimpered in turn.

------------------------------------

Okay, I really don't know where this story came from. I had just gotten out of the shower, and this idea popped into my head. Please don't be too harsh on your reviews, this is one of my first non-crossover stories.


End file.
